


what a peacherino

by oonaseckar



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interns & Internships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Erik is an intern in Charles' company.  Plum position, right?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	what a peacherino

**Author's Note:**

> Work title comes from the 1941 spy film Cottage To Let, with Alastair Sim, George Cole and John Mills. The phrase comes from a line delivered by George Cole, terrific child and character actor.
> 
> Chapter title is Dostoyevsky.

Erik paused outside the meeting room, taking a moment to collect himself. He shuffled through the papers, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything: the essential printout, the main supplier sub-contract amended clause, the notes for the treated tissue photo scans. _All_ there. Now he had only to check his hair, straighten his shirt and...

Fuck. Ms. Frost, evidently tired of waiting for the peon to turn up with the requested necessaries, opened the door and peered out. 'Oh! There you are! We were wondering. Well, bring it in. Is everything there?'

At least she didn't just grab everything out of his hands and shut the door in his face. Since then he wouldn't have been able to slip inside the room, eyes down and hand trembling only very slightly, and deliver everything _personally_ , sliding it onto the table in front of where the CEO lounged. Chewing on a pen-lid, and gazing absently out of the window. Beautiful, blue-eyed and looking only very slightly lights-gone-out-nobody-home.

Erik coughed slightly. 'The papers you wanted, Professor Xavier. Is there anything else I can get you?'

It took a moment: and then it took Dr McCoy, looking up from his phone and noticing the hitch, throwing a balled-up candy wrapper at X-Chimera's Chief Executive Officer. 'Charles! You awake in there?'

Erik glared disapprovingly at him: they might be old college friends, but he disapproved on principle of any displays of disrespect to the boss. Or _this_ boss. He'd been a model of anarchy and disorder at numerous past places of employ. Fortunately – since McCoy was his direct line-manager and immediate command, it went unnoticed. Also fortunately, it brought Xavier around, without falling off his tipped-back chair.

Although Erik was trained in First Aid, and could have administered the kiss of life quite proficiently. Should the issue _arise_.

Xavier startled, settled, and gathered the papers together in front of him. 'Oh, yes, um, thanks for that,' he said, eyes skimming over them, never looking at Erik. 'Will you be Mother, Hank?' he continued, nodding at the tea-set in the middle of the meeting room table. 'I don't _dare_ ask Em, do I, Em? Not that she objects to entrenched gender roles: she just never remembers to make mine _tea_. Then she won't give me sugar, on health grounds.' He directed a saucy grin at the CFO, who did her best to maintain a frigid impassivity.

A little smile curled her lovely lips, though.

Erik dived in: never miss an occasion to make yourself useful, his internship program mentor had hectored him. And anyway... 'Can I help with that?' he asked, and didn't wait for a response as he tugged the tray a little closer. Then, the awful realization.

It dawned on everyone else in the same moment too. The tray was only loaded with cups, sugar, milk and coffeepot. _No teapot._

It was a _nightmare_.


End file.
